The Last Plea
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: No matter what happens today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I want you to know that my love for you will last as long as this inscription lasts… and the inscription will last forever.


**Disclamer: Not mine, unfortunately :(.**

**Summary: No matter what happens today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I want you to know that my love for you will last as long as this inscription lasts... and the inscription will last forever.**

**A/N: This story was written for the Harry Potter challenges, lostinsidesaveme's forum. I hope you all like it.**

**The Last Plea**

He left the castle as carefully as he could and walked silently through the quiet fields. It was a calm, warm night and the wind was murmuring through the leaves of the trees, spreading a soft flowery scent in the air. The hoot of a distant owl cut the peaceful silence and… it was then that he saw her small silhouette standing alone by the lake where they had settled the meeting. They had barely spent time together lately and he was longing to see her and talk to her.

He approached her but stopped a short distance away from her, unable to take a step further. He just stood there observing her, contented in his silence. She was staring at the lake, yet he couldn't help but feel fascinated by the patterns that the moon was drawing in her long, beautiful hair while her dark robes billowed slightly in the soft breeze. She sighed slowly and his breath caught in his lungs, his heart was beating faster and he lost all sense of reality. She always made him feel that way, lost in the world where only the two of them existed, a world where nothing could destroy their happiness.

"Isn't the lake so beautiful and quiet at night?" her soft voice startled him so intending he had been watching her. How did she always knew when he approached her he didn't know but the fact was that they had some sort of magic that connected them both in a powerful way "It makes me feel so peaceful."

"Well I don't know about the lake, I was noticing how beautiful your hair looks by the moonlight." He stated as he walked to her with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm so glad you that you came." she said and her eyes shone as they met his but the expression on her face was sad; there was a shadow on her features and he wanted it to disappear, he wanted to see her happy… he wanted to watch her smile.

"I wouldn't have left you here waiting for me" he smiled and caressed her face tenderly "although… you know we shouldn't be out of the castle at night, it's breaking the rules."

"I know, but it's not the first time that you break the rules of the school, is it?" she smiled amusedly at him and he thought about it for a second. He surely had broken some rules recently but… it had been for good causes and… he had broken the rules only during that year. There had been so many great things happening to him and he wanted… he wanted for everything to be perfect… he wanted people around him to be even more proud of him than before; he wanted her to be proud of him.

"I'm here as you asked" he said with a smile, choosing not to respond to her joke "so what do you want from me?"

"Well, you're right we shouldn't be here, especially tonight. You should be resting for tomorrow; after all it's a big day for all of us. But it's just that… well I…" she stopped talking and gazed at the lake, the shadows in her eyes showing all her sadness. He knew how she felt about it but he didn't know what to do to make her feel better. A fresh breeze caressed them and she shuddered slightly so he pulled his cloak over her shoulders.

"Listen I…" he started in a strangled voice but the hurt in her eyes left him speechless.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" she asked in a whisper; he merely nodded and grabbed her hand gently.

The moon was high in the sky as they walked in absolute silence. The only sound was the wind on the water and their light footsteps on the grass, silver by the moonlight. With a jolt in his very heart he understood where she was taking him. When they reached the Quidditch Pitch she led him into the lowest stand and there they sat. Not a word was uttered for a long time while they just stood there, each of them lost in their own memories, dreams, worries and fears.

"So, what do you want?" he repeated planting a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. He already knew what she wanted to talk about, she had always been against his decision; but he also knew that she needed to say it again. She smiled, a very sad smile, and took her time to talk. When she did it her voice was calm but her eyes were shadowed.

"I want to ask you…" she hesitated and took a deep breath "Please don't do it." she said simply and he suddenly became tense at the steadiness in her voice. He remained silence for a long time, unable to say the words that she wanted to hear. He didn't want to hurt her or disappoint her. But he wouldn't give up on what he had proposed himself to do that year.

"We have already talked this out and you know that I'm not going to give up." he said finally in a low whisper. With a tremulous sigh she released her hand from his. He tried to reach for her again but she stood up and took a few steps into the pitch, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Why?" she asked angrily "why do you persist in this madness?"

"You know that I don't have a…"

"You have a choice, so don't tell me you don't?" she yelled without even looking back at him "I'm so scared for you, why don't you just give up?" she muttered urgently after a brief pause. The wind was playing with her long black hair while she stared into the middle of the pitch". He just stood there staring at her, unable to speak. He didn't want to see her this way. He loved her so much and she meant too much for him. She was the main reason why he wanted to do that and he would go to the end for her.

"Listen, I'm going to do this, I'm going to win and we're going to laugh a lot after that…" he stated reassuringly "… and even if I loose it doesn't really matter because…"

"Don't go please." she turned to him slowly, her eyes full of unshed tears, her lower lip trembling in fear. "I have a bad feeling about it. I feel that… I feel that if you enter that place tomorrow something… something terrible is going to happen and… and I'm so afraid of losing you." touched by the apprehension in her voice he stood up and walked to her. He grabbed her face and caressed her tenderly.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'll win this… I'll win this for you, you'll see. It's something simple it can't be that bad." he finished with a bright laugh.

"You don't get it, do you?" she yelled in frustration, turning her back to him again. "I love you like I've never loved anyone before. I will never love anyone else like I love you. I know it." She was so angry that her voice was catching in her throat.

"I know." He murmured, his voice drenched in emotion. Her love was more than he had ever asked for himself. Just to know that she was there for him made him feel strong and capable of anything. He grabbed her shoulders gently and made her face him. He lifted her chin to look into her sad eyes; he wanted her to know how much her words meant to him. Then he took her hands and kissed them silently. "I love you too, you know that" he whispered throatily.

"Don't go, please" she repeated yet another time and although she sounded nervous and anxious she was firm in her pleading.

"I'll go!" he said steadily "You want to know why, don't you? Well, you know that I want to do something important with my life. I want to keep playing Quidditch but I want to be a Healer and save lives. I've told you that thousands of times. But, what you don't know is that… nothing of that would have any importance if you weren't with me. I want to have you by my side… and that's why I want to win this… it's for you. You're all that matters to me" She remained silent for a long time, tears falling freely down her cheeks. He kissed her forehead to calm her down and she threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him as if both their lives depended on it. She cried and sobbed into his robes but he didn't say a word, he just caressed her hair waiting for her to break the silence, when she was ready for it.

When she finally lifted her eyes to his, they were pleading.

"Please… please you don't have to this for me."

"I know… but I want to."

"God, isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?

"No." he smiled, trying to cheer her up and he tucked her hair behind her ears kissing her lightly on the lips."

"But I'm pleading you to…"

"Shhh" he put a finger on her lips and smiled again "I love you, nothing's going to happen." he kissed her again, longer this time, and when they broke the kiss he smiled mysteriously at her. He had had an idea that would make her feel better, or at least he hopped so. "Come here I want to show you something."

"What are you…"

"If something happens to me I want you to always remember my love for you." he told her jokingly and she looked at him in confusion when he drew out his wand.

With a smile on his face he magically carved their names on the ground under the grass. He watched her closely hoping to have done the right thing his heart sank when, after observing the tiny inscription for a second, she started to cry again holding on to him desperately.

"Don't cry, please" he asked nervously. He didn't understand why she was so upset with the whole situation and didn't know what else to do to make her feel better. "Listen to me" he whispered in her ear "No matter what happens today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I want you to know that my love for you will last as long as this inscription lasts… and the inscription will last forever." He finished pulling her into his embrace but she only sobbed incomprehensible words.

After a long moment her tears dried and she stopped sobbing; when her eyes met his again he only found love in them, which brought another rush of emotion through his veins, straight to his heart. And then without uttering another word she pressed her lips to his, tentatively at first but soon it became longing and almost desperate, as if it was their last.

She left the castle and walked silently through the quiet fields. It was a calm, warm night, the wind was murmuring through the leaves of the trees, spreading a soft flowery scent in the air. The moon was high in the sky as she walked and the only sound was the wind on the water. But the lake didn't seem beautiful for her that night. Nothing seemed beautiful or calm or peaceful anymore. She just felt… empty.

With a jolt of pain in her heart she reached the Quidditch Pitch. That place she had learned to hate was deadly silent at the moment. No one who didn't know would have ever guessed that hours ago there had been voices and people laughing there. No one who didn't know would have ever guessed that there had been screaming and crying to… that something terribly wrong had happened there. No one would have ever guessed that her heart and soul had been shattered to pieces and ripped from her body… that her last plea had been in vain and that, because of that, she would never be the same again.

The hoot of a distant owl cut the silence of the night and she woke up from her painful recollection. A fresh breeze caressed her and she shuddered… but there was no one there to put a cloak around her shoulders anymore.

Silently she walked over the pitch until she found the place that she had been searching for. Breathing hard, feeling tremulous and weak, she fell to her knees and furiously started to tear handfuls of grass until she could see the inscription. Her trembling hands caressed his name lovingly and she put a hand to her mouth but couldn't stop the loud sob that escaped her being.

_No matter what happens I'm glad because I found love. I'm so happy to have met you. You brought love to my life, making it complete. I love you, don't you ever forget that._

Those had been the last words he had ever told her. And while she remembered them over and over again she didn't perceive that she had started to cry, silently at first but than louder and louder, releasing all her grief and despair.

She slammed her fists into the ground; all the while her eyes had never left the inscription. Flashes of all the good times they had had together kept filling her mind.

And then she lifted her eyes to the pale moon, her body shaking with the force of her loud sobs.

"Why?" she cried angrily "Why him, why not me? Please take me with him." She sobbed slamming the ground until her fists bleed.

She knew that her life would never be the same again and she just stood there lost in memories and shattered dreams. He had done all of that for her and she would never forget how much he loved her… how much she loved him.

_No matter what happens today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I want you to know that my love for you will last as long as this inscription lasts… and the inscription will last forever._

"I'll never forget you… I love you." she whispered to the wind saying her last words to the only person she would ever truly love.

**A/N: So who do you think the characters in this story are? I would love it if you told me in a review.**

**Hope you all have enjoyed it ;).**


End file.
